


The Training Grounds

by LinnaeMR



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnaeMR/pseuds/LinnaeMR
Summary: My tumblr is @mrsmidnight15
Relationships: Meludir (Hobbit Movies)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Training Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @mrsmidnight15

Meludir sighed as he looked around the training grounds, eyes searching for you. He knew you were usually here around this time of day before you had to leave for patrol. Hearing footsteps near the main entrance to the area he turned his head seeing Feren. "Suilad Feren, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," he retorted. "Don't you have some where else to be right now?"

Meludir fidgeted knowing Feren had him. 

"Yes, I was just... grabbing something I forgot," He felt his neck and face start to heat up as he lied straight to his friends face, hoping Feren would believe his lie. 

"What did you forget?" Feren asked, wondering what excuse he would come up with. Before Meludir could come up with a reasonable answer you had walked in, ready to start your usual training routine. 

"Meludir, didn't you say you were going to be with Remlos at this time?" 

"He cancelled," he quickly replied. He saw your mouth open, telling you were about to ask him more he blurted, "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you."

Seeing Feren's smirk grow wider, the fellow soldier well aware of his crush, Meludir added, "In private."

"Of course Mellon, what did you want to talk about?" She stepped closer to him as Feren made his way out.

"Well- I was just, just wondering... it's," Meludir stuttered as the rehearsed words he had practiced so many times left his head, panicking as he struggled to maintain eye contact with you. 

"No, but I do have a confession to make." He swallowed thickly as he felt your eyes look into his, encouraging him to continue. "I've known you for a long time (Y/n), and I have come to care for you deeply. Not as a friend but..." he trailed off, turning his gaze down unable to finish.

"It's okay Meludir," his face shifted to confusion, even more so as your hand went under his chin, slowly tilting his head back up.

"I understand."

If someone asked, Meludir wouldn't be able to describe the joy and relief he felt as he heard you say those words.


End file.
